Here There Be Monsters
by The Mouse's Rose
Summary: Okay, so far these are just some drabbles that popped into my head. They may go somewhere, but most likely not. I'd love to hear your opinions, flames or not. It may eventually develop a plot if you do. Rating may quite possibly change in the future.
1. Drabble the First

**Drabbles**

Two little drabbles from Pirate of the Caribbean. I'm assuming Jack/OC, but she doesn't have a name yet.  
First one is from the first movie, with dear Lizzie on board the Pearl, seeing skeletons for the first time...  
Second is at the end of the third movie with Jack and his lovely little dinghy...

-  
Barbossa smirked, "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He walked out of the cabin into the moonlight and before her eyes turned into a grotesque skeleton.

"You best start believing in ghost stories now Miss Turner. You're in one!" he said as he poured his glass of wine right through his mouth, as it dribbled right over his skeletal ribs. He walked away laughing, the crew laughing with him. " What are ye looking at? Get back to work!"

Elizabeth stared after him, scared nearly senseless. She jumped when she heard an accented, melodic, and distinctly feminine voice behind her.

"Ye should be careful around here." A slender form cautioned from the shadows of the stairway. Because of said shadows, Elizabeth couldn't make anymore of the form except that it was, indeed a woman.

"Who are you? Are you cursed too?" the governor's daughter questioned.

"Nay, I took no part of that treasure," The figure responded.

"Then why do you hide in the shadows?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because being a skeleton is not the only curse we have on this here ship." At Elizabeth's questioning glance the woman stepped out of the shadows a bit and continued, "This ship, the Black Pearl, has her own curse. Whether ye're crew or just a visitor on board," At this she looked pointedly at Elizabeth. "the full moon shows ye for what ye truly are, be it human,"Another pointed look. "a cursed pirate, or... something else."

She had stepped from the shadows enough that Elizabeth could make out some of her features. The woman was built slender and muscular, and looked fit for working on a ship. Her pale gold hair looked nearly white in the full moon's light. But Elizabeth had to admit that her eyes were the most striking part of her. They were constantly changing colors, all vibrant and bright in the moon's rays. Her powerful and deceptively dainty hand tracing a carving on the wall. On that hand was a dark ring on her middle finger. The ring was silver, with dark, black gold inscription on the band. Elizabeth could not read the inscription, as it was too far away, and it looked like it was in another language. But in the middle of the ring was a black pearl, fitting for a member of the crew of this particular ship, but it was so perfect in it's shape and color. Not a blemish was to be seen...

Elizabeth Swann was pulled from her reverie by the woman speaking again, "Ye'd best keep ye're wits about ye, Miss Swann... Here there be monsters."

At that, she walked away and as Elizabeth voiced yet more questions, " How did you know my... What did you ...?" she saw the woman's retreating back was oddly formed. As she crossed into the moonlight, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of two golden wings, majestically sprouting from the woman's back, the exact color of her hair.

Her haunting voice floated back to Elizabeth as she stood there in stunned silence, "Ye've been warned, Elizabeth Swann..."

And with that, a pale gold hawk flapped it's wings, flew up to the captain, snatched the feathered hat from his head and flew off, leaving the ship with the curses of its undead crew and one shocked-silent woman.

--

Okay, so that is that. Turned out better on screen than in my head. Next one coming up soon...


	2. Drabble the Second

Aaaand here's the second one.

The sound of three pairs of feet are heard faintly through the slumber of our beloved Mr. Gibbs. Suddenly, a splash of drink, rum by the smell of it, was upon his face and he looked up into the upset face of two whores and the rugged Captain Jack Sparrow, who, by chance, was looking for his ship.

"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs says, still half-asleep. He jolts to awareness, "Jack, the ship is gone!"

"Really?" Comes the sarcastic reply, before the owner of the voice turned to the two women fighting, " Ladies will you please shut it! Listen to me... Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you... Of course it makes you look fat..." And outraged gasp. "I've never been to Brussels... It is pronounced ee-gree-gious... And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pissaro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales into utter insignificance in the light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone, savvy?" Finished the captain in a huff.

Suddenly two stinging handprints appeared on his cheeks, and he whipped around to smack dear Mr. Gibbs, who had the decency to look ashamed. The whores walked away as Jack faced the ocean, and the dinghy his crew kindly left for him.

Less than an hour later, he was sailing. He unrolled the cutout from Barbossa's map, and gazed at it, when he was interrupted by a screech.

He looked up, and his eyes met with the currently violet eyes of a pale gold hawk which dropped a feathered hat at his feet.

" 'Ello there love." He was greeted with a lovely trill from the bird's throat. "So that's where they're off to?" He asked, referring to the map he had in front of him, decoded to the words 'Aqua de Vida'. The creature clicked its beak. Jack smirked at the bird, glancing at the hat.

"Ah. I thought so." Jack replied and began to sing, "Drink up me hearties yo ho..."

After he uncorked the bottle, but before he drank, he clanked it against another's bottle. This one gripped by a delicate hand with a black pearl ring.

-  
Yea. so. those are those. Popped into my head as a result of a marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean, too much caffeine and listening to the soundtracks over and over and over and over...


End file.
